Midnight Rendezvous
by JenRar
Summary: Emily sneaks out of her motel room on a case one night. Rossi welcomes her with open arms. Lemony goodness.


**Emily's POV**

I waited a full thirty minutes after JJ's light snores filled the air in our room and then quietly crept out of bed, anxious to sneak over to Dave's room. The team had been in this Podunk town in Kentucky for almost a week now, and I was desperate for some alone time with the senior profiler. After having spent every night for the last three months together, even during the few cases we'd had, it had been hard this week being away from him. Dave was like a drug to my system, and I was definitely in withdrawal. As quietly as I could, I grabbed my key card and left the room.

Less than a minute later, I knocked softly on Dave's door. Only a short moment passed before the door was whipped open and a strong arm reached out and pulled me into the room.

"Took you long enough," Dave growled, pressing his erection firmly into my belly as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Sorry," I sighed. "JJ spent a long time on the phone with Will, and then it took her a long time to fall asleep."

I squealed softly when Dave scooped me up into his arms and quickly made his way to the double bed. As he laid me down on the uncomfortable mattress, I thanked my lucky stars that there had been five rooms available at the motel. Each of the men had gotten their own room, while JJ had volunteered to share the last with me.

I started to speak, but Dave's patience had reached the end of its limit, and he shut me up with a long, hard, bruising kiss. His mustache scratched gently against my upper lip and tickled my nose, and I coaxed his mouth open with my tongue, anxious to taste him again. As we kissed, the thin layers of our clothes kept us from what we both wanted most—to feel our skin against the other's.

Dave left my mouth and began kissing his way down my neck, pulling a moan from me as his large hand palmed my breast through my T-shirt.

"Take it off," I whined softly, wanting so badly to feel his calloused palm against my skin.

He growled again as he pulled away from me just enough to yank my T-shirt over my head and toss it to the floor. Then with one swipe, my shorts were on the floor beside it. Even in the low light of the room, I could see his eyes darken as he realized I hadn't worn underwear under my clothes.

"You're so beautiful, Em," he said softly after running his eyes down my body and back up until he was staring into mine.

I pressed up against him, pleading without saying a word. It had been so long, and I needed him so badly. I didn't want to wait any longer. He understood what my body was telling him, and only seconds later, his clothes had joined mine on the floor.

As soon as he was back on the bed beside me, I tangled one hand in the hair at the base of his neck and then reached down and wrapped my slender fingers around his erection.

"Shit!" he hissed as I began to stroke up and down his length slowly.

I knew exactly how to please him, and I was determined to do just that. My hand moved slowly, gripping him firmly in my fist. When I got to the top, I gently twisted, stroking his head along my palm, smearing the sticky juices pearling at the tip. Over and over, I repeated those moves, until Dave was thrusting into my hand, his breathing growing heavy.

"Em, stop," he said after several minutes, his voice gruff. "I want inside you, _bella._"

I gave one last squeeze and leaned over to kiss his chest, right above his heart, before removing my hand and lying back, using the hand on his neck to pull him to me. Before I could blink, he'd pulled me on top of him as he lay on his back on the bed. I knew how much he loved me on top; his hands were free to touch me where he wanted, when he wanted. I reached down and held him steady as I slowly lowered myself onto his cock.

"Fuck!" I cried softly as he filled me. He was so long and thick that it was a tight fit every time, even after all these months together.

As I rode him, his hands were everywhere on my body. They moved up my thighs to my hips, helping guide my rhythm for a few moments before sliding to my waist and then up and around to cup my breasts. I shivered as his warm palms held them as they bounced with my movements and then whimpered when he began to roll my nipples between his fingers, tweaking my piercings.

Dave was the only person who knew about them besides JJ and Garcia. I'd had them done in college as a "Fuck you" to the Ambassador and had worn little barbells ever since. The first time Dave saw me naked, he'd nearly flipped his lid, and now he played with them every chance he got.

I continued to ride him, slowly for a bit and then speeding up until I thought my knees would give out, before slowing back down to a leisurely pace. Finally, I could tell we were both close and reached one hand behind me to take his sac into my hand. I rolled his balls around in my palm, creating just enough friction and pressure to bring him to the edge with me.

"Fuck, Dave!" I cried and shuddered when he slid one hand between us to brush my clit. When he flicked it a second time, I stiffened, my entire body tightening as my orgasm rushed through me.

Mine triggered his, and he gritted his teeth, thrust up one last time, and came hard inside me with a strangled cry.

Exhausted, I slipped off him and collapsed beside him on the bed. Dave wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close, kissing the side of my head as we rode out the highs of our orgasms.

After a few more minutes, I couldn't put it off any longer. "I love you, but I gotta go. JJ will worry if she wakes up and I'm not in the room." I brushed a kiss over his chest, sighing because I didn't want to leave him.

"We'll get this guy and be home before you know it, _cara._ Then you'll be in my bed every night," Dave murmured, squeezing me tightly to him.

I nodded, smiling, and then leaned up to kiss his lips once more before climbing out of the bed and gathering up my clothes. I quickly slipped the shorts and T-shirt on, ran my fingers through my hair, and smiled, quietly leaving the room.

I crept down the hall to my room, letting myself into the cool darkness. I'd made it halfway to my bed when I nearly jumped out of my skin as the light was flicked on.

"Welcome back," JJ teased, grinning at me.

"Shit, Jayje!" I gasped, a hand over my now fast-beating heart. I watched as JJ's gaze ran from my head to my toes and back up. "I, uh, needed to take a walk," I muttered, trying to think of an excuse as to why I'd been gone.

She narrowed her eyes and raised one eyebrow. "Four things tell me differently, Em. One, wild sex hair. Two, messed-up clothing. Three, swollen, red lips. And four, that little love bite on your neck."

I gasped, quickly pulling aside my shirt and whirling around to the mirror to look. Seeing nothing, I turned back to JJ and schooled my expression.

JJ laughed. "Okay, so I made the last one up. But you fell for it, which is telling in and of itself. I take it you had a good visit with Dave?"

I shook my head quickly, trying to deny it.

"Em, you aren't nearly as sneaky as you'd like to believe. Garcie and I have known about you guys for a couple of months now."

I opened and closed my mouth, knowing I looked like a fish, but unable to form words for several minutes. Finally, I swallowed and said, "Does everyone know?"

"I would bet money Pen's told Derek, but I don't know if Hotch has noticed or not. Reid is clueless, I'm sure. But don't worry. No one cares, Em. We all just want you and Dave to be happy."

I nodded slowly. "Thanks, JJ." I smiled before climbing into bed.

"Of course," JJ replied, smiling back at me. She flicked the switch, bathing the room in darkness once again.

We were both quiet for a moment, and then her voice carried over to me. "Pen owes me ten dollars. I _knew_ you wouldn't be able to stay away from him this trip," she said teasingly.

My mouth gaped again, but I finally smiled, knowing she'd been right.


End file.
